


Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #27 "would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair" prompt.

Yayoi was walking along a corridor, humming pleasantly to herself. She walked past Mitsuki Rara's open room, where Mitsuki was brushing her hair. And then, she walked past Kazuki with a cheerful nod.

But then, she overheard Kazuki stop to speak with Mitsuki. "You sure take good care of your hair, Mitsuki. It's so long and pretty."

"Thank you," Mitsuki said shyly.

Yayoi hung her head, and ran her hand through her own closely-cropped hair. _I see,_ she thought. _So that's how it is._

She held up a pair of scissors. _Well, Mitsuki,_ she thought, _you have to sleep sometime..._


End file.
